Ninja, gears, and homunculi
by Villan O'Doom
Summary: Nartuo is made Eddie's new host after he switches from Zato to him, now Naruto has a new tenat, only this one dosent want to kill him, but the post war administration beuro has a new homicidal homunculus that wants everything in the world dead...apparenty
1. prolouge

Villian O'Doom: well here it is my first ever guilty gear/naruto fic. and possibly the third one made if people already made one but posted it as a naruto story instead of a naruto/guilty gear crossover story. this fic will include my brand new OC for guilty gear.

Villian O'Doom: and that is what his profile would say if he was a real guilty gear character. now enjoy my prologue to a story I'll probably forget

Dissclaimer: me no own Naruto

* * *

" RAAAAAAH! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT! I NEED A NEW BODY! " shouted Eddie for about the 30th time. yes eddie was looking for a new host still, and finaly he came across a small boy who had just gotten away from a mob and fell unconsciousin an ally. " he'll do for now, until I get a new host " with that being said a black ooze like thing exploded off of eddie and on to the blond haired boy.

Naruto's midnscape

the mighty nine-tailed fox had awoken to see a black monster thing enter his host " **hmm this must be what's called a forbidden beast, well now your going to--**" he didn't get to finish as the black monster that is eddie interrupted him " SHUT UP FOX, THIS IS MY HOST NOW, SO OUT! OUT OUT OUT! " and then Eddie had literally kicked the fox out of the seal, but instead of appearing outside Naruto's body something totally random happened to the fox, he exploded.

*BANG*

yeah...that was kind of weird.

outside Naruto's mindscape

the villagers had finally found Naruto who had awoken finally.

"All right demon it's time for you to die for all the lives you took" instead of being scared Naruto just looked down and mumbled to himself

"_my host isn't safe, must get host somewhere away" _and then he stretched out his hand and some kind of shadow thing came out below him and took the shape of a hand and flew towards the villagers and grabbed on to them, then Naruo proceeded to make his hand into a fist as if he was trying to crush something... like what the shadow hand did to the villagers until they stopped breathing. "_now I must leave until my new host wakes up"_.and so Naruto was covered in a black substance and grew wings and flew away.

from far away

meanwhile a certain OC I made that has black radiz style hair, had seen what Naruto did and instead of caring about him turning into some kindof demon and flying away, he merely said "did he just steal my shadow hand trick?....I think he did. he stole my shadow hand thing....yeah I should probably start caring about the forbidden beast thing now" and so he left and I ran out of ideas to wright for this prologue and stopped here.

* * *

Villian O'Doom: it's a well known fact that I always make a short prologue because I still have many things to work on in my writing. and now I feel as though I should tell everybody that I have some Naruto crossover plots on my profile that I want other people to wright so that I don't have to, because I am good at thinking of story plots but when it comes to actually writing them down I ain't really that good. like this one. but I just wanted to make it because there is a very small population of Naruto/guilty gear crossovers in the world and they are becoming an endangered species. But you Authors can do something about this by writing more and help save there species by increasing the population.

that last part was probably the stupidest thing I ever said.


	2. academy issues

Villian O'Doom: it's about time that I updated this one... and ironic that this was updated before twilight fox.

* * *

Two weeks after eddie made naruto his host:

Naruto was walking towards the academy, as today he now started his training to become a shinobi.

He was wearing a blindfold over his eye's, and if you people read my other fanfic's then you would know that I am terrible at describing stuff, so just picture naruto wearing a Nazguhl cloak from lord of the rings minus the hood instead of his orange abomination.

After Eddie entered Naruto's body, the shinigami's seal dissappeared as the fox sealed within had a sudden... accident... with an explosion.

flashback to last chapter no jutsu:

*BANG*

End flashback no jutsu:

So Word quickly spread of the Fox's death after The Sandaime inspected the seal, only to find no seal. Thinking that telling everybody that was the fox really was gone was something that popped into his head, so he told the whole villiage the truth, the result's were mixed.

Some people thought he was lying, some people believed him, and one guy thought that the thirds law still applied and killed everybody that said the "D" word... that one guy was Helio, as he didn't take his anti-crazy pills yet.

But these Day's, Naruto is no longer living in is crappy apartment, but now living with Helio. Because as it turns out, the guy couldn't kill people because of the Thirds law because he revoked it, so Helio figured he'd give the kid a decent place to live as he couldnt follow him around to kill people that tried to kill him anymore.

Naruto actually likes the new place to live despite that there are hardly any light's, and that he could swear that he see's some kind of monsters crawling around from time to time (when he asked Helio about them, he simply said "ahh yeah... those... just dont try to find them and they wont try to kill you..."), and that the house is a scary mansion with painting's of Helio and other people that are most likely his relatives. But the most unpleasing thing about the place, is that just outside, seperating the mansion from konoha, is a big forest with burnt tree's... that all have dead people impaled onto them.

But on a plus side, Helio has a giant library of history throughout time, and a massive collection of scrolls about Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu... and especally kinjutsu, and Helio is surprisingly a good foster parent despite his love to kill thing's.

skip to classroom:

Iruka Umio, local teacher at the academy, was looking through his list for his student's this year. " _'well it seems like we'll have a great list of possible Genin for the Village. And it seems I'll have Naruto...eddie...what ever he's calling himself...them self... I wonder if he has split personality disorder?' _".

When Eddie took over Naruto, unlike Zato who was fully grown, causing a faulty Health condition ultimately leading to his death as he was too weak to defend himself against a certain someone. Naruto was a child, and therefore his mind was too weak to fully resist eddie's presence. There was also the fact his body was still growing, and that is what eddie needed to begin with, a strong body that could adapt to his sudden appearance without any side effect's.

Unfortunatly there is one side effect. Where as Zato could control Eddie, Naruto is too young to fully control him. So eddie can sometimes take control, but it's only a quick out burst of angry words of hate for everything.

The door opend and Naruto walked in, he was the first person to show up.

"Ah Naruto! welcome, I hope you have a good few years in your training to become a shinobi!" Iruka said as Naruto looked at him with a smile. "thank you iruka sen-** SOON I RAIN TERROR DOWN UPON THIS WORLD! AS APPARENTLY I HAVE ISSUES WITH IT!***cough* sorry Iruka-sensei, that happens a bit"

"uhh... yeah right"

* * *

Naruto's time at the Acadamy had been an eventfull time, for the past three years.. well it had been awkward, for 1: The so called last Uchiha had a fan club of fangirls that hated Naruto's guts because his dark choice of cloathing combined with the frequent outburst's left a negative impresion on their opinions.

It also didn't help that he brutally beat the object of their affection, that is to say sasuke, during of the class sparring sessions that involved a switch from Naruto to Eddie resulting in a scary gargoyle thing trying to rip his face off. When the instructers tried to calm him down, he simply flew off into the distance not to be found until the next day next to a pile of dead chickens from a local butcher shop. When asked where he was, his only reply was "...I'm pretty sure that... I ate some chicken..."

So from that day forth. the training field at the academy had a big metal cage covering the field so he wouldnt fly off during any moment's of madness. This however was taken down the next week as they realised that although he couldnt escape to who knows where, they were stuck in a cage with an extremly angry... thing.

So when the instructors asked his new guardian if he could do something about his behavior, Helio responded with "He's causing mayhem where he goes, and you have a _problem_ with that? What kind of trained killer are you!?" In retrospect, it may have not been a good idea to ask for help from a man who enjoys his job as an assassin. In fact one might say that was a dumb idea.

Problem number 2: the teachers.

Although Naruto no longer had the kyuubi, that didnt stop people from thinking otherwise. There were many teachers that tried to stunt his growth in his education. But that always resulted in a few ways. Either they would be mawled to near-death by eddie when they were caught, they were mawled to near-death by Helio when they were caught, or they were fired by the sandaime when the were caught.

Most of the time it was the third one.

And finaly we have problem 3: Dad.

Now bear in mind, Helio does NOT care about weither your host to a demon or not. Infact, when the sandaime asked him, he responded "Why would I hate somebody because they have something that can kill alot of people? if anything i'm a bit jealous! He has the potential to be better at killing people than regular shinobi that are good at killing people! and anything that can help someone be better at being a killer... is something that I love by default."

But now lets get to the parenting skills. He has the basic's down: feeding, cloathing, providing shelter, being moral support... however then comes the social skills.

Occasionally, Helio and Naruto go have ice cream and enjoy whatever there is to enjoy at the time. But when it comes to any bonding activities, they both enjoy annoying the hell out the people of the village. Such as last week when Helio placed a big billboard in front of the Hyuuga estate that said "**YOUR ALL OLD AND OBSOLETE! DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT!**"

Many Hyuuga felt a little embarassed at being called out that their clan has stayed exactly the same since the day of it's founding, using the same old techniques and traditions, by the one person other than the hokage who could do as he pleased. When Hiashi Hyuuga called Helio out to a duel of honor... Helio beat him to a pulp. The gentle fist was too weak physically to over power a person who fights using grapple holds to incapacitate the opponent. Meaning that when Hiashi tried to close his chakra points, Helio grabed Hiashi's hands and pulled him to the ground on his stomach while holding his arms/hands crossed behind his back and forced him to surrender... Hiashi didn't surrender, but instead tried to over power his opponent and escape... he faild miserably.

By the end of the day, Helio felt bad that he spent an entire day holding a whiny Hyuuga to the ground when he could have done something else that might have been entertaining.

Then we have the most important thing about life with his new foster parent... the training.

To say that one of the most feared people to ever grace Konoha gave dull training should be considered blasphemy. During stealth training, Naruto had to wander around the forest of impalment all night while avoiding some kind of big lizard thing that Helio summoned until day break, it was terrifying to go a night in a forest where all the trees had dead people stabbed onto them and there was some kind of monster beast trying to find you, it was like something from a horror movie. But at least he learned how to hide from the experiance. Fortunatly that was the only horrible thing about training. The rest was surprisingly normal.

Now let's move on with the plot.

* * *

The Academy, graduation:

The class was your basic stereotype naruto stuff. some people here, important people there, and the fangirls over there.

Just for the sake of not having going through unnecessary overused academy stuff, we are going to skip the "mizuki betrayal" thing and go straight to the team assagning.

teams 1-6 dont exist. teams 7-10 are the same. we have some canon for this part.

Naruto and his team wait for their tardy sensei. When he shows up, Eddie takes over and lays the smack down on his face for making them wait 2 hours.

The genin vs jounin test shall take place next chapter.


End file.
